


Star

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cofident Prompto, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, I added weed because why not, M/M, Mild Daddy Issues, Multi, Noctis is tired of Regis, Oh boy what am I writing, Porn With Plot, Pornstar!Aranea, Pornstar!Cindy, Pornstar!Gladio, Pornstar!Ignis, Pornstar!Noctis, Pornstar!Prompto, Prompto gets in some trouble, Recreational Drug Use, Regis wants the best for him though, Riding, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, The Pornstar AU no one asked for, all that shabang, alot of porn, also cockslut Prompto, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prompto embarks on a film job but not a film job one expects. He meets Noctis and boy does he know how to fuck really well. Yeah, that film job is porn. This is the adventure of Noctis and Prompto being Pornstars while dealing with their own issues and developing feelings for one another.Or like the tags sayThe Pornstar AU no one asked for





	1. Introductory

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for a while and I actually have a plot in mind and a whole plan stretched out for this story. This is a modern style AU so no magically mumbo jumbo and Noctis isn't a prince. Setting is still in Insomnia as such with no damn war either. Only happiness for all... sorta
> 
> Chapter one is literally a porno

“So what brings you in here today… Prompto is it?” The man voiced plainly. He was the director of this whole film and Prompto may or may have not forgotten his name already. Let's just call him… Frank the director. Prompto sits in front of Frank and adjacent left toward probably the most attractive person he's ever seen. Ni-Not-... Noctis, it was Noctis. The man was fairly new here himself but quickly became a hit sensation with his drop dead looks along with his outstanding performance. His striking blue eyes, the smolder he would give, and damn did he have a spectacular, sculpted body. He was number two trending in all of Lucis and in such a short period of time. People were very interested in him and what he does in all the movies he stars in. 

 

Prompto was one of those admiring people. 

 

He came here on a whim, really not expecting to get as far as the entrance of the establishment but Frank told him that he had this particular  _ look _ he was aiming for. Prompto wasn't sure what  _ look _ he meant, well… he could take a guess; It was most likely the natural blonde hair, blue eyes combo, but in any rate, he was excited to experience this. The scene was in motion now and Frank started it off with that first burning question. The camera was rolling. In true, Prompto’s a bit nervous but he's so overly excited about this that his nerves are dwindling. Frank told him to go with the flow of things and that's exactly what he's going to do. 

 

“Uh yeah and… I heard a few things about Noctis here and I wanted to see if they were true.” Prompto responded. He would glance over to Noctis every so often but the man in question seemed almost uninterested. It's an act obviously. 

 

“Are you excited? Nervous?” Frank asked. 

 

“Eh, a little nervous, but it sounded like a great experience. Very excited actually.” Prompto responded. In true, his nerves were still small, but again his excitement was through the roof, rising slowly as he sits here listening to the director. 

 

“Hmmm speaking of experience, what's your experience? Any past relationships?” Frank asked with a knowing look in his eyes. Prompto only challenged that look. 

 

“I've been in a few relationships. Some guys, some girls, they never lasted that long though. The girls were great and the guys, well… The guys weren't all that good.” 

 

“Let me guess, they were too small.” Noctis laughed out. Prompto laughed as well. 

 

“Well that's part of the reason. None could satisfy me enough, but mainly, the guys were all just dickheads.” Prompto stated and the director looked towards him. 

 

“On estimation or memory, how big were they exactly?” He asked and Prompto willingly answered. 

 

“Nothing above average, like four to six inches.” Noctis looked from Prompto to Frank and they both shared a laugh. 

 

“Wow, that really does sound like unsatisfaction.” Frank started before he put on a smirk. “Now Prompto, how big do you think Noctis is? Take a guess.” He said. Prompto actually wasn't sure. He never fully seen it and he really can only imagine nothing more than average. 

 

“I don't know like average? Maybe five or six inches? I wouldn't think him above seven inches though. That's ridiculous.” Prompto answered and both Noctis and Frank laughed again. Prompto looks between them; What exactly was so funny?

 

“Now what if I told you that he wasn't either of those?” Frank asked. Prompto eyebrows shot up at the words. This was just part of the act, it couldn't possibly be more than a mere six inches. 

 

“I wouldn't believe you. There's no way.” Prompto began and Noctis only smirked at him. Prompto rolled his eyes. “Well how big is he then?” He asked in mockery and the director gestured toward Noctis who grabbed at Prompto’s shoulder, pressing his lips right against the shell of his ear. 

 

“Nine.” He speaks in a low, deepened voice. Prompto’s eyes widen in disbelief. That's… pretty big. There's no way he's that big. Prompto tilted his head away so he could look at Noctis. Those dark blue eyes were boring into. 

 

“I don't believe you.” A smirk played on his face. 

 

“He doesn't believe you Noct. Why don't you give him a peak?” Frank said. Noctis had released Prompto’s shoulder and stood up, walking towards the next part of the scene. Prompto followed him to a old style couch that was a disgusting salmon color. The whole decor was grossly old fashioned but those were just minor details. The camera follows them over, recording their every move; It makes Prompto feel a bit weird being watched like this but it only heightened his excitement. That lazy smirk plagued Noctis face like he was ready to show off, ready to take over. Prompto is still skeptical, of course it was an act. He still doesn't believe them though, there's no way Noctis could sport such a length. Maybe they're playing up his length because it's actually that of a pop can. It's only a matter of time until he can see it for himself. 

 

They both stood in front of each other; Noctis stood a few inches above the blonde. Prompto kept his confidence up, he wasn't going to show any signs of weakness. He was more than ready to take anything Noctis gave him. The outline of Noctis’s cock could be seen through his pants, appearing to look of average size. Noctis unbuttoned his pants and the zipper came down right after. He pulled his pants down revealing a very impressive bulge in the front of his underwear. Okay, maybe he was a little bigger than Prompto had first noted but it still didn't look as big as Noctis had simply told him. 

 

“Come on Noct don't leave him waiting. He looks so eager” The director spoke and it's true, Prompto was  _ eager _ . This was a one of a kind experience that he's able to do, so of course he was going to enjoy this, eagerness was one of many emotions he was feeling. Aroused was probably the most prominent feeling right now. 

 

“If you say so Frank.” Noctis said shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly. In a blink of an eye, his underwear was gone, making him nude from the waist down, revealing himself. Prompto’s mouth gaped open, his eyes widening in shock-

 

They… weren't lying. 

 

Noctis stood fully erect with what Prompto could see as yes, it was definitely nine fucking inches. He's unaware but he's staring hardcore at the large appendage. It's lengthy with girth to it, something unlike anything Prompto has ever seen before. He has only witness a few erections in his life and nothing, and he means nothing, has ever compared to this, huge cock presented to him. His mouth was watering. He licked over his dry lips tentatively and just stared. The sight, it was a memorizing sight. Noctis had placed a hand on Prompto’s chin, tipping his head up so he was looking into those sea blue eyes. 

 

“My eyes are up here sexy.” A weak sound left Prompto’s throat when Noctis spoke. Noctis had the voice of, what Prompto could describe as, a king. It screamed power, dominance alike and Prompto wouldn't mind being told what to do by him. His knees grew weaker the more time went by with Noctis staring at him like a damn near predator ready to pounce his prey. He gulps and Noctis smirks. “Don't be shy now. If you wanna use your eyes, you might as well use your other senses too.” Damn it, Noctis had such a smooth, sexy voice just dripping with lust. Prompto was only growing more needy, his hands growing more sweaty, his breath quickening, his excitement was rising higher with just being in the presence of Noctis. He was definitely ready for this. 

 

Prompto bends down onto his knees making Noctis release his chin. He's face to face with Noctis’s cock that stood out further than any cock Prompto has ever seen. He's a little… intimidated? He's eager as all get out but he also had a small pang of worry? Fear? He shouldn't, but this industry tends to not be all that safe. A lot of people view their content but the workers and the logistics of the whole thing were internally frowned upon. Prompto doesn't want to feel unsafe, or frowned upon for that matter, but for some odd reason, he feels… safe(?) with Noctis. He's beginning to overthink the situation but Frank's voice snapped him out of his enthralled thoughts. 

 

“Don't be scared blondie he won't bite. Well, maybe a little, but it's all in the fun don't worry. Give him some love will you?” He asked and Prompto brings back his confidence in doing this. He lifted a hand up to touch the thick flesh; it throbbed in his hand, it was red hot, and he barely managed to get his hand all the way around it. The heaviness nearly weighed his hand down but he held it firmly. Now, it may come as a surprise but Prompto is a bit of a cockslut. Not saying he doesn't like eating out a girl but there's something about the feeling of a cock in his mouth, down his throat that is so satisfying. He prides himself on giving good oral especially good blow jobs. Sucking on a cock is his specialty and he wanted to be able to show Noctis his skills. He gave a few experimental slow strokes and just the fact that Noctis is so big makes Prompto whimper. 

 

“Fuck, you weren't lying. You're hung man. I never knew someone could be so  _ fucking _ big.” He breathed out. “I think I can handle it.” Prompto teased with a smirk. In true, he hoped he could actually handle it. The blow jobs he's given were of average length so this may be more difficult. He wouldn't mind choking around him honestly. He trained away his gag reflexes so it shouldn't be that hard. He's thinking too much again but soon was back focused on the cock in front of him. He gives long, hard strokes to it before clasping his lips around the swollen head. He sucks around the head while tonguing the slit almost innocently, fake inexperience because he had to put on an act as well. 

 

“I know you can do better than that.” Noctis placed both hands on his head, pressing more of himself into that wet heat. Prompto took more in, moaning around it. His jaw immediately aches from the stretching of his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks out wasn't even enough to accommodate to the thickness in his mouth. He tries his best though, like he said, he was going to keep up with his confidence. The halfway point already had the tip brush the back of his throat. He repressed the need to cough because he really wanted to please Noctis with his experience. Prompto obviously wasn't as experienced as he was but he can at least keep up with him. 

 

The last few inches were added into his mouth, down his throat slowly. It's so thick but he's able to take it all. His throat burns, his nose stings, it's an incredible feeling. He's pressed against the base with small black pubes tickling ever so slightly on his nose, balls pressed against his chin. Noctis threads a hand through his tousled, blonde hair to keep him in place, slowly accommodating. His cock began to move slowly inside Prompto’s mouth. Prompto feels the camera on him closing in on the way the cock disappeared into his mouth. 

 

“You take cock like it's your job. Not a lot of people can take him all the way down. You got skills kid.” Frank voiced. Prompto pretty much ignored him just so he could focus on breathing so he doesn't choke or embarrass himself. The pace sped up and Noctis had control over the movements. Prompto moaned around him with each roll of his hips and fuck, it's so good. Noctis had let go of his head giving Prompto the liberty to do some work. Prompto started pulling back a bit so he could breath. He lifted off with a wet pop before he wrapped his tongue around it. He licked from base to tip in a fluid motion following a vein down before coming back up, putting it back into his mouth. He rose his hand up to cuff at the balls, squeezing them and made a content noise when Noctis groaned. His other hand stroked what wasn't in his mouth. 

 

“Hmmm you do know what you're doing after all.” Noctis noted and Prompto only smirked around him. He sinks all the way down, choking the slightest before starting up a moderate pace. Noctis made the sexiest groans each time Prompto went all the way down and back up. This was going for a bit before Frank interrupted them with more unnecessary comments. 

 

“Spice it up a bit now. He's asking for a good time Noctis. Give it to him.” Being an annoying as ever director, Frank spoke and really, Prompto would rather do this without the guidance of anyone else but he guess that's how this film thing worked. Noctis smirked down at him. They make eye contact briefly before Noctis grabbed at his head once again. He thrusts every last inch down Prompto’s throat roughly making the blonde eyes widen, eliciting a small choking sound. Prompto moans when Noctis sets up a faster pace. It's a bit brutal but Prompto takes it as best he can. It's sloppy, hard to breath, but it's also so enduring the way drool drips out if his mouth down his chin or the sucking, wet sounds he was making. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes from the force of each thrust. It's fantastic. 

 

“You're mouth is so fucking good.” Noctis said as he briefly fucked Prompto’s face. He pulled back and Prompto took the moment to catch his breath. Prompto let some tears fall down and Noctis caressed his cheek gently while simultaneously tapping his cock over his face. “You're a bit overdressed.” He tipped Prompto’s head back. “Why don't you sit on the couch and get comfortable.” He spoke and Prompto doesn't think he'll ever get used to this demanding voice of his. He puts on a smirk nonetheless and stands up, slowly walking towards the couch. He guess he could put on a small show for the camera.

 

The camera followed him. Prompto doesn't sit on the couch yet, but starts out slowly taking off his shirt. He runs his hands sensually over his body while biting his lips. He slid his hands down his waist, showing off the little curve his body has. He begins to undo his pants, shimmying out of them, and taking off his underwear. He turns around and leans against the edge of the couch to wiggle his ass at the camera and gestures towards Noctis to come to him. Noctis is there in an instant with a nice hard slap to Prompto’s ass making the blonde yelp. 

 

“You have a nice ass.” Noctis grabbed at the flesh giving it a hard squeeze. Prompto chuckled out a moan, leaning into the touch. 

 

“Hard work pays off.” Prompto comments before he groans when his cheeks were spread apart. He takes pride in his ass with all the running he does to get it how it is now; a firm, bubble butt. Despite having more lithe muscles, he likes his body and his ass is probably his best feature or so he's been told. 

 

“I see.” Noctis spoke as he continued to squeeze at Prompto’s ass, spreading those cheeks once more to see his hole. “When's the last time you were fucked? You're all tight. It'd be a shame if I can't fit in there. Frank come get a close up.” And Frank does. It feels embarrassing to have the camera looking at such a private place but Prompto only indulges. 

 

“Definitely gonna get a before and after shot of his ass.” Frank responded. 

 

“It's… been awhile but,” Prompto began and arched his back. “I bet I can take it  _ all. _ ” He hoped he sounded more on the seductive side. Actual sexual talk wasn't his forte at all which is why he's relatively quiet, speaking wise, during intercourse. He can get pretty loud though if things go really well. He hoped Noctis could make him loud. 

 

“Oh? Is that so? Well, I'm even more eager to fuck this tight ass of yours but,” Noctis pauses as he, once again, spread apart the blonde's ass cheeks and bent down behind him. “I need a small snack before we begin.” Prompto knew exactly what he was about to do and usually, it's not his cup of tea to do personally. He's never been given such treatment himself so feeling a warm, wet tongue lick between his cheeks made him moan loudly. It's a sensation he isn't use to but he definitely wouldn't bat an eye if Noctis would continue on. 

 

It's slow licks. Prompto feels Noctis suck ever so lightly at his hole as he continuously licked him. Prompto moans, whimpers out that yes, this felt good, yes, this was  _ fucking pleasant. _ He feels Noctis’s tongue slowly plunge into his hole. His arms began to shake and he almost lost balance at the crazy pleasure that shot through him. 

 

“Ohhhh holy shit!” Prompto’s voice jumped an octave up as Noctis rimmed the life at him. Prompto’s arms eventually collapse beneath him as he let out a cry of pleasure each time Noctis did the  _ everything _ with his tongue. Noctis has an amazing tongue on him. He goes faster and just enjoyed the obscene sounds Prompto was making. He pulls back for a second and spat into the hole before returning, vigorously, back to eating him out. Each flick of his tongue was fucking magic. This was the best thing Prompto felt during foreplay; it's something unlike he's ever felt actually and it's good.  _ So good _ . 

 

A finger begins to make its way inside Prompto’s hole slowly. A loud whine escaped the blonde's throat at the feeling of having a tongue and finger inside him. It's not a easy finger either, it moved roughly and soon a second finger was added. It's feels so good. Noctis pulls back completely and fingered him hard. 

 

“You're a loud one. I'm not even in you yet and you're already whining like a bitch. I can't wait to hear you really scream.” Another finger was added in making Prompto moan out, arching his back. Prompto only ever used two fingers to stretch himself out. Adding a third finger only made it clear that yes, Noctis was big enough that he needed to be stretched more. Those fingers soon retracted and Prompto is left whimpering, shaking his ass at Noctis to do it; To put it in him already. 

 

“Ya gonna fuck me or am I just gonna stand here with my ass hanging out?” Prompto chuckled before groaning when a hand slapped his ass. 

 

“You're impatient.” Noctis said before pushing Prompto onto the couch and positioning them so Prompto was on his back below him. “I'm just getting started.” He pulled off his shirt and tossed it somewhere. He then, leans down to capture Prompto’s lips in a messy kiss. Noctis wasn't shy at all with his tongue as it licked into Prompto’s mouth. Some may think giving oral then kissing is gross but in true, it's really fucking great. Noctis had a firm grip on his jaw as they kissed with little actually lip contact. Prompto moaned out when Noctis snaked his hand down to stroke at his almost forgotten cock. His hips moved up with each stroke of that nice hand around him. It didn't last long though and soon, Noctis had sat up. He stroked his own length slowly. Prompto wrapped his own hang around Noctis’s cock, joining him in stroking it. The blonde leans in towards Noctis neck, sucking it lightly before moaning into his ear. 

 

“I want it  _ all fucking _ inside me.” Prompto teased with a cheeky laugh. He knew that got Noctis attention just from hearing the groan he made. It seemed Noctis was growing impatient with his own foreplay. Noctis ran his hand up Prompto’s back, reaching his hair and slowly brought him back down towards his cock. 

 

“Get it all nice and wet for me baby.” Noctis voiced. Prompto was immediately back sucking on his cock. It's more messy. Prompto let the saliva flow out of him mouth down the length. He's deepthroating him much easier now, making those unnecessary slurping sounds. He tastes the bit of precum adding some saltiness to this. Noctis starts thrusting up into his mouth making more saliva spill around him. He pulls Prompto back up and kissed him fiercely, vivaciously licking into his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. 

 

“Let me sit on that nice big cock.” It's probably the most bold thing Prompto has said thus far in this whole experience. He puts on a smirk and slowly stroke the wetness that surrounded Noctis’s cock. Noctis smirks back. 

 

“If you can handle it.” Noctis grabbed at Prompto’s hips to lift him up so that he was lined up above him. Noctis holds his cock and Prompto began to lower himself, bracing for the intrusion. The tip pressed against the ring of muscles barely being able to go any further without a little force. Soon the tip and head made it way in and Prompto let out a gasp, his eyes widening, mouth forming the infamous ‘o’ at being entered. 

 

“Fuck!” Prompto tried to calm himself down. It burned like hell but that stretch, he's never been stretched like this. It's unbelievable;  _ incredible _ . His leg began to shake as he sank down, pressing more into him, sliding down little by little. He stalled for a bit to accommodate to what was inside him. He's about halfway, already feeling so fucking full with Noctis’s cock stretching him out. Prompto began to bounce up and down on the length inside him. Noctis rested his hands on Prompto’s hips and started up thrusting into him making the blonde gasp out. 

 

“You're really eager. In due time, you'll have it all shoved inside your little asshole.” Noctis groaned out as he kept up a slow pace. 

 

“Holy… mmmm shit! H-how are you this fucking big!?” Prompto was baffled by the shear size of Noctis, still not believing that it's, in fact, not all the way inside him. Prompto goes for it though, going down lower, gasping out as he was close to sinking all the way down. 

 

“Mmmm I guess I'm blessed.” Noctis said plainly and without warning, he rocked his hip us while simultaneously pushing Prompto all the way down. 

 

“Oh shit! Oh… F-fuck!” Prompto’s voice elevated to a near scream at being completely filled. Oh God, he's never felt to stretched,  _ so full _ in his life. It stings the slightest but Prompto didn't care, this felt so fucking good. He's still gasping out trying to control himself but honestly, he just wants to push his confidence aside and get taken so easily. And really, a few words or gestures and Prompto would submit in a heartbeat. He was going to keep it up though, he wasn't going to submit just yet. 

 

“How's it feel having my cock stretch you open?” Noctis asked, sucking at the back of his neck. Prompto was still trying to calm himself down, still trying to accommodate to this feeling of fullness. 

 

“It's… fuck, oh fuck, it's so g-good.” His brain was surrounded in pleasure. He couldn't form much thoughts or even notice the camera closing in, capturing all the facial expressions he was making. The blonde slowly lift up about a third of the way before slamming back down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his back arched and he let's out a delicious moan. Noctis took control and began lifting Prompto up and down on his cock. Prompto was in so much awe at how much his body could take along with how incredible it felt to slowly get filled. 

 

The accommodation took some time but soon Noctis started to thrust his hips up roughly into the blonde. Prompto moans with each thrust, riding Noctis’s like his life depended on it. A few more thrust occurred until Noctis pulled Prompto all the way off of him. Prompto suppressed the groan he was going to let out because he knew things had to get changed up a bit. Noctis pushed him down on the couch and spread his legs apart so that they both were draping off the couch. He grabs Prompto’s thigh, lines himself up, and started pressing back in. Prompto felt every last inch go inside him. His eyes roll back as he let's out a loud moan from being filled once again. A quick pace is set up. A small mantra of ‘oh shit’ or ‘oh fuck’ was all Prompto could mutter out along with his already loud moans. 

 

“Fuck!” Noctis made a particular hard slam just then causing Prompto to completely lose his mind with how great that felt. “H-harder, oh God, go harder!” It may sound like begging but really they both knew how this whole thing would play out. Noctis pulls out once more and flipped Prompto over. The blonde lifted and shook his ass for Noctis’s viewing, as well as the camera's. Noctis pressed Prompto shoulders down and slammed back into him ruthlessly. Prompto actually let out an unexpected scream. 

 

“Ah that's it. I'm gonna wreck your ass.” Noctis growled out. His movement grew faster, harder almost brutal and Prompto took it all. Gods, he takes it so well. Prompto held onto the arm of the couch as he got fucked open by Noctis’s cock. “You like that?” Noctis started giving slow, hard slam that choked the air out of Prompto. 

 

“Yeah, oh fuck yes!” The blonde screams out.  _ Yes,  _ this was it. This was the experience he wanted. Noctis was so good at this, pleasuring him to the point of almost incoherency. Once Noctis started going faster again, a steady ‘Ah’ left Prompto’s lips with each thrust. A new form of his earlier mantra. He almost forgot about his own swollen cock as the need to cum was approaching him. He can't do anything about it though, not yet at least. Noctis was one step ahead of him though and reach around, quickly stroking the blonde's cock. Prompto started thrashing but Noctis kept his as up, still thrusting into him. The quick slap of skin accented the moans they were both making. 

 

“Fuck, you want my cum inside you, baby?” Noctis groaned out and Prompto vigorously nodded his head. 

 

“Ah! Ah, yes! Oh shit… cum in me holy fuck!” Prompto was lost in the pleasure of everything. His own orgasm soon racked through him and he came with a loud moan as he shook, going almost limp. Noctis thrusted inside him a few more times before cumming deep within him. Prompto eye widen at feeling the wash of cum fill him to the brim. He soon collapsed onto the couch, slightly overstimulating with Noctis still inside him. Noctis goes to pull out and Prompto whines at the loss of fullness, the heavy heat was soon gone. Noctis spreads his cheeks apart, staring at Prompto’s slightly gaping hole and ushered the camera to come see that yes, his hole was thoroughly stretched out. Some cum even oozed out of the abused hole. 

 

Noctis had flipped him back over and kissed him. It's another sloppy kiss but much slower, a kiss of conclusion some might say. 

 

“And scene!” Frank spoke out. “Holy shit blondie, I didn't know you would be so good.” Noctis pulled back from the kiss with a smirk on his face. Prompto smirked back. 

 

“It wasn't anything I couldn't handle.” Prompto responded. Noctis got off of him and helped him up. He feels a little gross now with the cum all over him not to mention the cum trailing down his thigh as he stood up. His legs were a bit unstable, but he managed. 

 

“Really kid, your look, your performance… Do you wanna job here? We could use a blonde twink at our disposal.” Frank asked. That last comment made Prompto wince at the word ‘twink’. He was much more than that. The question itself caught Prompto off guard as he wiped himself off, gathering his clothes to put them back on. Was he cut out for something like this? Being in such films are always risky. He wasn't too sure he could do this type of film work, but… it was really fucking fun to do. He came here only for the experience but now he's offered a job? He looks towards Noctis who smiles fondly at him. Maybe with Noctis, this wouldn't be so bad. 

 

“If I can be with this guy right here all the time, you got yourself a newcomer.” Prompto responded with a sly wink to Noctis who rolled his eyes. 

 

“Awesome kid! Again, you did great and I'll get paperwork for you to sign and whenever we need you, we'll give you a call.” Frank said soon walking away to retrieve said papers. Prompto and Noctis were left alone in silence. 

 

“You did great uh… Prompto right?” Noctis broke the silence and Prompto chuckled. 

 

“Yeah it's Prompto and thanks, it was very enjoyable and even that's an understatement on how fucking fantastic that was. Can't wait to do it again.” Prompto smirked and Noctis let out a short laugh. 

 

“Glad you enjoyed it. I guess I should properly introduce myself to you. I'm Noctis Caelum and I'm happy to work with you.” He spoke and Prompto smiled at him. 

 

“Nice to meet you officially. The whole fucking thing kinda ruins the whole get-to-know-you-before-fucking thing.” They both laugh at the comment. 

 

“Pretty much. Everyone's here for a good time. We don't usually get new people but Frank seemed to like you a lot. I definitely hope to be in more films with you.” Noctis said. 

 

“Likewise.” Prompto responded before finishing up putting his clothes on. Frank had returned with the papers, legal forms and all, each getting Prompto’s signature. The blonde said his goodbye to the director and Noctis soon leaving the establishment. 

 

This was going to be an interesting experience for Prompto. He knew he signed those tedious papers but he mainly signed up to be able to get fucked by Noctis again. But alas, this whole film thing will be new and Prompto is more than excited to embark on this new job of his. 

 

His new job as a Pornstar.


	2. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis get to know each other a little bit better. Some things are unspoken but it's fine, they'll get there eventually, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're wondering "why'd you take a month to write the second chapter???" but listen I had vacation, winter break, and I lost my file for this. Now school is back in so updates will still be slow but I promise it won't be a chapter a month.
> 
> Anyways, here's chapter 2!

Prompto doesn't know if he'll really ever get used to this film stuff but he must admit, it's rather enjoyable. He's been called in a few times over a course of three weeks and he has such a fun time having sex with Noctis or in better terms, making porn films with Noctis. It sounds crazy really, to be so involved in sexual acts such as this. Prompto never thought he'd actually get into something like this to begin with and it all started out as a whim, experience, but he's even more fascinated by everything after being exposed heavily to it in just the mere three weeks he's been there. He understands the specifics of what he has to do with the help of both Frank and Noctis and now, he really gets it; He's better at it. It's more than just sex, it's a show for the intended audience. He's way more into it now with what he does when he performs.

 

“Fuck yes! Give it to me. Oh shit, oh fuck right there! Right fucking there mmmm- _motherfucker_!” Prompto voiced loudly as he held onto the arm of the disgusting colored sofa; He sometimes wished that the decor would not be so atrocious. Noctis was taking him hard from behind, holding his arms back so he couldn't move. The blonde was playing up his act. Frank told him to be even more vocal, more enthusiastic so it really looks like Noctis is going at it roughly. It felt so damn good don't get him wrong on this, but he was over exaggerating the slightest. The moans were definitely real since, again, it was always fantastic, but the spoken profanities were way more explicit than what Prompto would usually say during any regular sexual situation.

 

“You're so fucking hot.” Noctis slapped Prompto’s ass making the blonde give an unnecessary screamed out moan. “You like my fat cock inside you huh?” He asked, gripping onto tousled blonde hair, and pulling his head back still drilling into him. Prompto smirked, more moans slipped from his mouth as he eyed the camera.

 

“Fucking yes I do! Mmmmm… fuck! You know I _love_ your fat cock- oh shit, fuck me harder-” Noctis sped up his thrust making Prompto cut off what he was saying with another needy moan. Prompto is use to the loud, vulgar speech from Noctis but he knows it's an act still. His own mouth is filthier just to put on a show for the camera. He does, also, wants to please Noctis since he is the one he only wants to be with in all of this, if possible. He knows Noctis does this with others but Prompto is still fairly new to this so he'd be much more comfortable doing this _just_ with Noctis for the time being. Maybe Noctis would want to do this with just him eventually, if he's lucky.

 

This scene they're doing in particular now is one of those ‘rough fucking’ sessions which honestly is just them having rough sex with the extra elevated voices along with some minor added name calling. It will always be good. The sex, strangely enough the atmosphere too, but overall just having this experience was… _good._ Noctis fucks him well which is the point of all of this, but Prompto does wonder if they would ever actually be friends rather than just porn partners. He doesn't mind if this is only a work partnership, the whole porn thing was just fine.

 

“You take it so well.” Noctis spoke hot against Prompto’s ear, a hand grasped his jaw as he fucked into him ruthlessly. “You want my cum inside you?” Noctis asked and Prompto gasped out at the motion in which Noctis was going, his mouth remained ajar from all the noise he was making. Again, an act on his part just bit. Their skin thumped hard together emitting loud sounds to show just how hard Noctis was going; Camera audio would definitely amp it up. It's damn near brutal but Prompto takes it, he's use to it now.

 

“I want your fucking cum all over me, fuck! Cover me in it.” Prompto moaned out. Noctis pulls out almost immediately at the words making the blonde let out a sinful, acted out, whine. He forced Prompto onto his knees and began jerking off quickly. The blonde had his mouth opened wide, eyes darting between the camera and the man who stood above him. Noctis holds Prompto’s hair, releasing his cum in heavy spurts all over his face. It's thick and there's _so much_ of it that some gets in Prompto’s hair, pulling into eyelashes, rolling down his chin, getting into his mouth so he could swallow it; He never really minded the taste. Noctis rubs his cock over Prompto’s face, smearing the cum around. Prompto licked over his lips before putting his lips around the head of Noctis’s cock. He sucks any last remnants of cum out before he pulled back to look sexually at the camera with a huge smile on his face. He runs fingers through the mess covering his face and licks them clean, chucking softly showing off hit ‘just got fucked’ look; Flushed skin, cum covered face, a perfect end to their scene.

 

“Spectacular as always you two. I loved the vocalizing you guy mustered up, it was great. That's it for the day.” Frank spoke, saying his goodbyes, and going to another section of the studio to record another group. Prompto grimaced at the feeling of the cum drying on his face. Luckily, Noctis was nice enough to gets him a washcloth so he could clean himself up.

 

“You just keep getting better and better blondie. Maybe I'll start dedicating my time being with you more often.” Noctis smirked.  “Also don't let Frank push you around. You can do whatever you want here really as long as you're okay with everything.” Noctis reassured as he began putting his clothes back on.

 

“All I ever do is ignore him. He's annoying as fuck sometimes and I'm just trying to have some fun and get a pretty penny.” Prompto began. “Also, I wouldn't mind just being with you. I'm so use to you and if I'm being completely truthful, your cock is too damn good to pass up.” He chuckled as he wiped himself off, soon putting his own clothes back on.

 

“I'm more than just my cock you know.” Noctis spoke in a mocking tone which Prompto was taken aback by the response and took it as if he said the wrong thing.

 

“Oh uh… yeah I know, sorry-”

 

“Dude I'm kidding it's okay. Not the first time someone saw me as less than what I am but it's whatever.” Noctis huffed out a strained laugh at his off handed comment. Prompto isn't going to press it. He doesn't know Noctis enough to ask about what he meant by that but it is a bit worrisome. Prompto figures Noctis would tell him when they get a little closer, if they get closer.

 

“Well uh… who else works here? I haven't met anyone else. Only seen a few girls and I doubt you're the only guy here.” Prompto swiftly changed the subject.

 

“Yeah, I have some friends here and they should probably be done with whatever they're doing so I'll introduce you to them.” Noctis spoke and that got Prompto’s attentions. Maybe this is a step to making some friends around here or, friends at all for that matter.

 

Noctis take Prompto to another studio area with well, other actors. Prompto first sees the supposedly ditzy, bimbo girl with short blonde hair getting railed by a guy with a wicked tattoo all over his back and arms. The girl had a pretty, messy face already, definitely seemed accustomed to this treatment. There was another girl too who had long, silver hair getting ate out by the other girl. All of them were making extremely loud, unnecessary noise but it looked really fucking hot regardless. No wonder people watch this stuff.

 

“That's Gladio. He's a nice guy really but when he's in his scenes, he can be a monster.” Noctis whispered to Prompto.

 

“He looks fucking ripped. And I bet he's great at what he does. Those girls are so hot too.” Prompto laughed.

 

“Well you'll never get a chance with him because he strictly goes for girls, but he basically fucks like me. Maybe you can get with one of the girls if you're lucky.” Noctis sneered making Prompto roll his eyes.

 

“He looks like he's a daddy dom or some shit. Something stereotypical honestly.” He declared and Noctis nodded.

 

“You're not wrong there. He does has his weird kinks but,” Noctis paused before leaning a bit closer to Prompto. “I also have my own kinks.” Noctis smirked against his neck.

 

“Okay, _daddy._ ” Prompto gave his own smirk and a wink while Noctis only shuddered at the words immediately retracting back.

 

“God no, no don't call me that. Literally anything else but… daddy. It makes me probably the most uncomfortable I've ever been, like don't refer to me as that ever again .” Noctis stated and Prompto laughed at such a retort.

 

“Good, because I wouldn't call you daddy anyways. Did you have some sort of bad experience or something with your own dad? Some guys eat that kink up and you looked cringed the fuck out.” Prompto joked but Noctis didn't response, must be a touchy subject and Prompto will not bother him about it. Or, not yet at least. Regardless of that, it seemed like this Gladio fellow finished up his scene with the two girls. They all cleaned up and saw Noctis standing with the ‘new guy’.

 

“Well howdy there prince.” The blonde girl spoke. “And _howdy_ to you sexy.” She give Prompto a _look_ and Prompto blushed slightly. She's showing off her boobs to him and really, they are so fucking nice. Okay, Prompto’s pretty fucking gay, but even he can admire some nice boobs when presented literally in front of him. Also, did she just refer Noctis as prince? This whole beginning of a conversation is throwing Prompto for a loop.

 

“Don't scare him off Cindy, he's still new here. Prompto this is Cindy. Cindy, Prompto.” Noctis introduced them. Cindy was a pretty little thing with her southern accent, beauty as can be. The other girl came up next to Cindy. She was gorgeous beyond belief and Prompto had to resist the urge to look at exposed breast as well. The woman in question grasped his chin, tilting his head up.

 

“My eyes are up here pretty boy. The names Aranea and you must be the new guy Frank's been raving about.” She spoke and it took Prompto aback and he's blushing again, definitely wasn't conspicuous with his eyes.

 

“Uh… hey you two and yeah, that's me. I'm Prompto. N-nice to meet you both.” Prompto usually isn't this shy and really, he shouldn't be shy in this line of work. It catches him off guard nonetheless, remaining silent in fear of saying something inappropriate.

 

“Hey Noct!” Gladio was now approaching them. “Is this the blonde twink Frank was telling us about?” He asked and Prompto visibly grimaced at the wording. The word ‘twink’ was always discouraging to him. He tries to play it off like it doesn't affect him but it does get under his skin sometimes. He knows that's what he'll be seen as but when people say it, it churns his stomach.

 

“His name is Prompto.” Noctis glared at Gladio before focusing his attention back on Prompto. “Gladio here can also be overbearing sometimes, don't mind him.” Another guy soon approached them looking as if he's just got out of a session. His hair was disheveled, glasses still askew, but he still managed to look gorgeous. Everyone here was unbelievable hot beyond compare just like well, just like porn stars ought to be Prompto supposed.

 

“I agree with Noct. Gladio here can be a bit brash from time to time but he means well. I'm Ignis. Pleasure to meet our new recruit.” Mister fancy pants over here, or Ignis as he claimed, had extended his hand out. It's an odd gesture but Prompto extends his own hand to shake the other's to be polite. Once the hands were released, Prompto kind of just stood there. It's uncomfortable for some reason, to be around a group of people like this. He's confident as all get out with a camera in his face but when the camera isn't recording, he can get a little awkward, unnecessarily shy. Prompto isn't all to good at making friends to begin with, or saying words for that matter, but he wants to try his best to at least be friends with his coworkers.

 

The group had light conversations about different session they'd all be in. Some sounded quite interesting like some sort of role play thing (which Prompto definitely wanted to try), while others, well… sounded a bit much for Prompto’s liking. He could never get into anything BDSM related and Ignis seemed the most intrigued about it to his surprise. Gladio also apparently isn't always the buff, rough fucking guy. He does solo videos from time to time which makes. sense; The man's cock is out of this world. Noctis does the regular, on screen porn movies in which Prompto now finds himself doing and enjoying. It's nice to see some variety here and everyone speaks as if it's just a regular thing to do, but they're all use to it. Prompto is slowly, but surely, getting use to it despite him not doing this as often as everyone else. Still, it's good money and company.

 

They chatted for a while making Prompto more comfortable with everyone actually. Behind the camera, everyone is actually nice and not abrasive or anything. Even Gladio isn't as ‘brash’ as Ignis put it and he even apologized about the twink comment. They all said their goodbye soon enough, leaving Noctis and Prompto together. Prompto was gathering up his things, getting ready to leave before Noctis had stopped him.

 

“Hey are you doing anything for the rest of the day?” He asked and Prompto internally leaped for joy. Yes, the first step to making a friend is hanging out with them. It's the start of something.

 

“Well I'd love to get high off my ass but I should probably not look so trash at work in the morning so no, I don't have anything planned.” Prompto spoke and Noctis laughed.

 

“Well damn, didn't take you as a smoker and you have another job?” Noctis questioned.

 

“Two other jobs actually, but I'm quitting my early morning one because fuck that. Fast food sucks especially the mornings, but I do like the little bubble tea shop I work at in the daytime,at least the people there are tolerable. The early morning job's the reason I smoke. It stressed me out too much and- wow, I'm practically giving you my life story and you probably don't care...” Prompto realized his rambling on about a trivial topic that is his work life and gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Sounds like you have a lot on your plate, it's fine. I'd do the same thing in your position.” Noctis stated. “Well, if you're up for it, did you wanna go get food or something? I'm not doing anything for the rest of the day and we don't have to stay out all night.” Noctis insisted. Prompto is more than excited to hang out with Noctis. It's his chance to finally get to know the guys he's been making porn with.

 

“Yeah sure, where do you have in mind? I'm up for anything.” Prompto was trying to conceal his excitement. He doesn't recall the last time he hung out with anyone, if anything, it was his last relationship which… wasn't really that good and he just wanted to erase that thought entirely.

 

“There's a burger joint up the rode from here, we can go there.” Noctis suggested. Prompto knows that place actually, it's really good food.

 

“Sounds good!” There's the hidden excitement that he's been concealing, but damn it, he wanted to get to know Noctis. It's an opportunity to be more than mere coworkers at a porn studio. “Uh, I walked here actually, do you think you could give me a ride?” Prompto asked.

 

“Yeah sure. Whenever you're ready.” They both soon departed from the studio to Noctis’s car which Prompto must admit, is a really nice car. He's never seen a Lamborghini in real life before especially the fucking newest model. Noctis must get paid really well which makes since he's a superstar after all. They drive in silence. It's not necessarily awkward but they really don't know each other enough to make small talk just yet. They arrive the restaurant which was like a hole-in-wall, small but also very nice. They got their menus, ordered their food and drinks, and sat quietly, avoiding any sort of conversation at first. Prompto had cleared his throat ready to speak, trying to think of something to say  but Noctis began speaking before he could utter a word.

 

“So… any hobbies?” Noctis began with a typical conversation starter.

 

“I take pictures. It's not anything special but it's fun to do. Was gonna go to school for it actually but… life shits on you sometimes.” Prompto stated before realizing it sounded more morbid than he intended. He sees Noctis give him a questioning _look_ and he just changes to a new topic. “I… also like video games…” He laughed off his prior statement and Noctis’s eyes lit up at the latter comment.

 

“Now that's what I'm talking about. I really like video game too actually. The new Assassin Creed game is probably the best game I've played in a while-” Noctis was definitely excited about this. Maybe too excited; Almost like a little kid who can't contain himself. He simmers down nonetheless. “I uh- also, and it may come as a surprise, but I like to fish.”

 

“Fishing?!” Prompto couldn't hold back the laugh he had let out. Noctis, of all people, does not look like a fisherman. “Dude, really… fishing?” Prompto couldn't believe him and he continued to laugh at him, Noctis only rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Hey now, I didn't laugh at you about taking pictures.” Noctis sneered. “Besides, fishing is fun.”

 

“If you say so fish-boy.” That earned Prompto an ice cube to the face which made him give a fake glare. “Do you have any other jobs?” Prompto asked.

 

“Nope. The only job I have is at the studio. Well… I use to work with my dad but-” Prompto sees how Noctis was straining those words. “some things change.” Prompto really wanted to. He wanted to ask what that meant but it's not his place right now to do so. He stood silent so he wouldn't further speak of this seemingly touchy topic until he saw the food coming.

 

“Yes, the foods here!” Prompto tried to get out of the sour atmosphere. Noctis perks up too upon seeing the food being placed in front of them. He had ordered a double bacon cheese burger and the kicker here is, he ordered it plain. Just cheese and bacon. Prompto was amused by the lack of substance the burger had as he ate his regular cheese burger.

 

“I take it you don't like vegetables.” Prompto smirked.

 

“What do you mean? My vegetables are right here.” Noctis gestured towards his french fries and it was his turn to get an ice cube to the face making both of them laugh. They spent their time just chatting about random things from movies to daily news, just simple topics, getting comfortable with each other. They even realize they were the same age which was good, only a few months apart actually. It's nice talking with someone new and it make Prompto happy that maybe Noctis and him could be friends now, it sure felt like they were friend already.

 

It's a connection. Prompto feels a strong connection between him and Noctis already forming unlikely he's had with anyone and he hoped Noctis felt the same way. Finally a friendship. He doesn't want to admit it but he had been lonely lately; Almost like he had a need for companionship but never knew why exactly. Well, except the whole no friends thing but now, he had a friend. Sitting here, eating, laughing, it's natural. He feels as if he'd known Noctis for a lifetime after they spent their time together. He knows there's some unspoken things that Noctis avoids and he himself had a few things he can't speak up about but it's fine, they'll get there.

 

The two men paid for there food soon leaving the restaurant. Noctis offered Prompto a ride home which the blonde accepts. He definitely didn't want to turn down a smooth ride in a Lamborghini. They make it to his apartment which makes Prompto think- Fuck, his apartment is a bit messy right now not to mention it's located in a not-so-good area of Insomnia but he rarely had problems here. Should he even be worried about his apartment? He didn't necessarily invite Noctis inside- Should he? Are they even there yet? He's over thinking this too much.

 

“I don't know if you smoke but I still have some weed left over. Or edibles if smoking isn't your thing, if you wanna.” Prompto offers up. He's still not entirely sure if that's something he can offer. This was the first time that they aren't in front of a camera fucking each other so Prompto is just winging this whole befriending thing.

 

“I mean yeah sure but, you did say you had to get up early so I'll only stay for a bit.”

 

“Oh, responsible.” Prompto chuckled.

 

“I can when I wanna be.” Noctis shrugged his shoulder. Prompto got his door open revealing his not completely dirty apartment. A few pop cans, some bags of chips, but nothing too disgusting. Even he couldn't live like a pig. They sit on his couch in the dimly lit living room. It felt pretty home-like with the pale walls lined with a few photos along with what looks to be fairy lights. Prompto went to retrieve his already crushed weed, rolling paper, brownies, and lighter. It's been awhile since he's been high and he still can't get too high, not with his morning job.

 

Actually, fuck it.

 

He was going to quit the job anyway so why not quit tomorrow, especially when he was still high. He rolls up two joints, handing one to Noctis along with a fourth of a brownie.

 

“I've decided to quit my morning job tomorrow so I am gonna get high off my ass after all.” The blonde laughed as he lit his joint, taking a long drag from it.

 

“Ya know, after getting to know you, you're a pretty fun dude.” Noctis smiles as he, too, took a drag from his own joint. They both alternated between smoking and eating their edibles until both were gone. Prompto was already feeling it, deciding that he wasn't high enough so he got a full brownie instead for each of them.

 

“Give me like five more minutes and I'll really show you how fun I am.” Prompto chuckled. “And by fun I mean slumped.”

 

“Same, I guess we'll both be fun dudes then.” Noctis said as he began to eat his brownies.

 

Time goes by with both men lying against each other in silence. They were definitely on cloud nine right now with no real estimate on when they'll come down. Every once in a while, one would laugh out randomly making the other laugh as well at nothing. Prompto tries to stand but fails making himself land right on top of Noctis. Being high produced the ugliest laugh imaginable from both of them, too high to even care about being on top of each other.

 

“I feel like my soul has left my body man.” The blonde spoke, exasperating each word. His brain couldn't focus on anything, not like there was really anything to focus on but from time to time, he'd forget that there's actually someone else with him. He blinks, his eyes all rimmed red, his motions feel slowed down and just bask in the feeling. Maybe he's too high but fuck it, he feels good.

 

“I like hanging out with you.” Noctis spoke, voice low almost like it was a secret but he began laughing one more. Prompto could barely process what he said so he only nodded.

 

“... Like being your friend too.” He responded slowly about five minutes after Noctis had spoken.

 

They spend the rest of the night too high to move or even try to move provided that any sort of motor movements would come to them. It was a good night. Getting food, getting to know each other, getting high, and really, for the moment it feels like they're just friends; Not only porn partners. Despite not knowing everything about each other, a friendship is forged.

 

It's something new for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also like the thank those who probably been waiting on this forever but don't worry my little beans, I'm back in business!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is only the beginning of a trainwreck honestly lol. If you happen to enjoy this, leave a comment or kudo. I'm always open for criticism and ideas :D 
> 
> @misssweetyc on tumblr for more bullshit <3


End file.
